Organization got jobs
by nemesisuprising
Summary: What will happen when the organization members got jobs? Mainly Fowllows Axel and Roxas
1. Intro

**I own nothing, but maybe I will some day… Idea by Volixia 669 not sure if this person has an account.**

Axel starred aimlessly at the ceiling of the restaurant he was working in. It had been a long day and not one person had come in the entire day.

Axel: I wonder if the reason were doing bad is because we use rats instead of cows for our meat… nah it must be something else (TES Reference) at any rate I heard we may be able to serve hamburgers soon.

A greasy cook soon walked in.

Cook: Stop talking to your self, and put your hair net on or something, your hair is getting every where!

Axel: Sure Cook.

Cook: My name is Fr….

Axel zoned out, just as he had every other time he tried to tell him his name.

Axel: Whatever Cook

The cook soon proceeded to go down stairs and cry in the bathroom, and start dancing with magical mice, which weren't actually there.

By the time axel was done working he went over to meet Roxas at the golf club.

Axel: Still working here?

Roxas: It's the only place I can work at this age, and what about you? You work at a freaking Puedo comer ratas! (You **have to **translate this it is hilarious)

Axel laughed

Axel: I dooooooooont

Roxas: Yes you do!

Axel laughed really hard this time

Axel: This is why you're my friend Roxas, you were the only one I really like out of the others.

Roxas: Yeah but Zexion hit the jack pot, that lucky bastard.

Axel: Hey I could make a band if I had wanted t…

Roxas: No you couldn't.

Axel scratched his head.

Axel: Ok you got me there.

They then drove away to go to Roxase's house

Axel: I don't get why you work while your parents are rich enough to get you a house.

Roxas unlocked the door.

Roxas: It will go good on my job application, plus I don't want to end up lazy like you!

Axel punched Roxas on the shoulder.

Axel: That was a little cruel don't you think?

Roxas laughed

Roxas: No way!

Axel sat on the couch while Roxas got them Sea Salt Ice Cream and turned the T.V.

On the screen it was the Never Was Music Channel

Interviewer: We are now having an interview with the hardcore band Inverted Reaper

Roxas: Isn't that that the band that…

Zexion: Hello I am zexion the lead singer of the band Inverted Reaper, and this is Lexaeuse our drummer, we will be coming back to our home town, Twilight Town, to play a few of our new songs at the Dusk Stadium, and all of our old friend will receive back stage passes of course.

Axel and Roxas starred at each other.

Interviewer: We will have some of the songs recorded for those of you who can't make it to this exciting event, tune in later.

Roxas and Axel: Holy Crap Dude!

**I will add more chapters soon hopefully, Review the story and PM Me.**


	2. Dun Dun Dunhhhh

**Ok hopefully the last story I made wasn't crap. Please not that I don't have a computer yet, and I am divided up to 3. Computers. If you've read my other stories you know one of them is at my school, anyway I don't own any thing, what did you guys think? Lol**

Axel went back to is apartment once they finished their ice cream and Roxas started studying for the science test he had the next day.

As Axel walked into his apartment (Don't worry its one of those really nice ones, kind of like a sea apartment I am from NJ so if you don't know what one looks like, look it up ha-ha) and noticed he had a huge box in front of his house, and noticed it was signed by Zexion and Lexaeus (Lexaeuse's name was signed in crayon.) and being the crazy ass he is, wasn't exactly sure how to open things so he started chucking around the street until it finally opened.

The contents were the 3 albums that they had made, signed shirts (Lexaeus one again used crayon, with no intention of putting any effort into making it look good.) and a singed Gibson Nothingstratter. Axel then sold the shirts except for one on eBay, because the guitar was too cool to just sell on the internet, he decided to keep it, maybe because it had a fiery finish (ok that is why)

Axel then found the tickets that were inside.

Axel: I wonder if I should go…

Axel then thought of the times he had hung out with Zex and remembered the day that Sora had called him emo, Zex kicked his ass soo bad, we had to check I he broke anything, how he did that much damage with a book really freaked us out.

Axel: Well he wasn't as bad as most of them I guess, but the last time we met we had a big fight, how could he forgive me for that?

Axel decided he either forgot about it or just wanted to make amends or something.

**POV Roxas**

Roxas opened up his box to the most beautiful guitar he had ever seen in his life, the head was two keys that were holding the strings up and it had a strange mouse body with two ears facing downward.

Roxas: I think he went a little over board…

Roxas then picked up is ticked.

Roxas: I wonder If Axel is going…

Roxas then Realized he had only studied for 30 minutes and went back to study.

Roxas: I wonder if anyone else we knew is in their band…

Roxas then remembered he hadn't seen Riku or Yuffie around for a long time…

Roxas: Oh well…

Roxas then went to school and then he went to work.

Boss: Come on we have some V.I.P here

Roxas was shocked because he could tell who it was already.

Roxas walked over to See Zexion, Lexaeus, Riku, Yuffie, and Demyx.

Zexion Pointed to Roxas

Zexion: It's been a while you know.

Roxas Froze up and Zexion Laughed.

**Ok so leave suggestions on what should happen in the comments or P.M. Me.**


End file.
